In the field of applied electrochemical technology, an electrolyzer is traditionally used for processing water and differing construction of electrolyzers are used to create different acid or alkaline solutions.
A previously known unit for the electrolysis of water comprises an electrical electrolyzer that has a pair of coaxially disposed electrodes with a membrane positioned therebetween creating an anode chamber and a cathode chamber. The anode chamber of the electrolyzer has an inlet into its lower portion and an outlet from its upper portion and the cathode chamber of the electrolyzer has an inlet into its lower portion and an outlet from its upper portion, the inlet and outlet of the anode chamber being separate from the inlet and outlet of the cathode chamber. Each of the anode chamber and the cathode chamber conducts fluid therethrough with the fluid being introduced into the electrolyzer from a hydraulic source connected to the electrolyzer. This unit includes a power source of constant current which connects with the electrolyzer through a commutation junction. A deficiency of this device is that its construction is relatively difficult and this device does not include an indicator that can be used as a quick diagnostic tool that will announce when a problem exists in the fluid level within the anode chamber.
Another previously known device that is similar to the present invention is a unit that accomplishes the electrochemical synthesis of water. This unit has an electro-reactor inside the electrochemical cells. Each electrochemical cell consists of a pair of vertical electrodes mounted coaxially with a ceramic micro filtration membrane positioned between the coaxial electrodes. The cells are provided with a dielectric collector which is provided with an opening for the inlet and outlet of the water being processed. This unit uses a power source of constant current. The deficiency of this unit is that it does not have a diagnostic device that can detect the destruction of the bridge of the anode or that can detect a failure of the level of solution in the anode chamber. Therefore any failure of the device that goes undetected will result in the processing of a solution that will not be good quality because any break or failure of the anode will interrupt the processing of the solution because oxides from the coating of the anode will break off and be introduced into the solution being processed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is capable of generating a signal automatically in response to a failure of the anode of the electrochemical cell. It is also an object of the present invention to simplify the construction of the electrochemical cells.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an electrochemical cell for the electrochemical synthesis of water or a water solution which includes a central hollow core anode that is provided at the lower end of the anode chamber with a collection container having a pair of parallel conductor electrodes that sense the presence of moisture leaking from the anode. When moisture is detected by the electrodes, a signal is generated to announce that there is a failure in the electrochemical cell.
It is an advantage that the present invention makes a valuable contribution to electrochemical technology because there can be no commercial exploitation of an electrochemical cell which is broken and not functioning.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description.